1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved two-way hammer for rotary mills of reversible character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In reversible hammer mills having pivoted hammers, the hammers must be able to pivot or swing in either direction. The response of the hammers can be rapid where a particularly hard object is encountered, and the response causes the hammer to swing in a direction reverse to the direction of rotation of the hammer carrying discs. When the hammers are formed with sharp edges they are known in the art as hog-type hammers. It is this type of hammer that has caused trouble when any hammer is caused to rebound from a hard object. That rebound causes the sharp edge to notch or nick the supporting disc. That notch or nick develops ultimate failure of the disc by cracking.
The discs are difficult to see, and failure of the mill usually occurs at an unexpected time, and the damage to the mill or the cracked rotor discs can be costly.